


love as sweet as syrup

by Scarletphoenix8



Series: kpop drabbles~ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, the rest of svt are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: choi seungcheol, pack alpha, everybody.





	love as sweet as syrup

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to TealLuney for proofreading my fics on top of writing their own - go check them out esp if u read bts fics (:

"Hurts," Minghao whimpered. "Where's Jun hyung, gege, I need him, alpha, where is he -" Seungcheol scowled as Jeonghan and Jisoo rocked the younger omega in their arms. Junhui was out with the 96 line, and Minghao's heat had come early. While Seungcheol had the best control, being the eldest and pack alpha, and having two omegas, his patience was wearing thin: Minghao had been in heat for a decent while already; his strong alpha scent mixed with his mates' comforting ones were not quite enough for Minghao's heat to be temporarily satisfied. Jeonghan and Jisoo were cooing at Minghao, casting a nervous glance at Seungcheol once in a while to check that he was coping. Seungcheol growled, fingers tapping rapidly on his phone screen to check his messages.

 **_Junhui_ ** _  
Holy shit I'll be home ASAP hailing a cab now_

 **_Junhui_ ** _  
I'll be back in ten, I'm in the area already_

 **_Seungcheol_ ** _  
I've got the others out of the dorm. You and Minghao take as long as you need, we'll be in the other house._

 **_Junhui_ ** _  
Got it, thanks_

Just as Seungcheol tucked his phone back into his back pocket, there was the sound of muttered cursing and the jingle of keys at the front door. Minghao moaned, his enhanced senses picking up his alpha's scent behind the door. Jisoo and Jeonghan pressed quick kisses to either side of Minghao's forehead before rising to Seungcheol's side. As Junhui fumbled the door open, the trio left, not without Jeonghan sending a warning glare to the younger alpha. Junhui nodded curtly in acknowledgment, eyes focused on his crying omega.

As the trio clattered down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, Seungcheol kept a tight grip on both his omegas, aware that they both smelled like Minghao's heat. Young alphas had a tendency to disregard Seungcheol, given he had two omegas, and had long, pretty lashes and a pouty mouth; many thought him weak for that reason. He would prefer not to have to beat off stupid young alphas who underestimated his strength and the loyalty of his omegas to him and to each other. As they burst into open air, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan and Jisoo, walking quickly with them to the other house down the street where the others were. The house had originally belonged to Junhui, Chan, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Hansol and Seungcheol. Then they moved in with their mates in the house they all lived in now, bringing Chan with them. Now they used it as a spare house, Jihoon refurbishing one room into a producing studio, and Soonyoung changing the basement into a dance studio. With the 96 line out at the arcade, Seungkwan was probably watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, Mingyu and Seokmin were probably doing stupid things again, Chan was probably dancing in the basement and Hansol was likely messing around in the studio trying to make his own rap track. Seungcheol tried to keep his mind on the other boys and he half dragged his omegas to the house. Jisoo and Jeonghan stayed silent, too, until they finally burst into the living room. Seungkwan, who indeed was watching America's Next Top Model, dropped the remote in shock. Seungcheol knew they looked like a mess; his eyes were wild, Jeonghan was likely fuming over Junhui's slip and Jisoo had tears in his eyes because Minghao had been so distressed. They beelined to Seungcheol's old room, which still had his old single bed and spare clothes in the closet. Jeonghan coaxed Jisoo into Seungcheol's old pyjamas, as Seungcheol ducked into the bathroom to wash his face. When he emerged, a slightly happier Jeonghan and a significantly less teary Jisoo stretched out their arms for him. He flopped his head into Jeonghan's lap, pulling Jisoo down on top of him. It had been a trying day. Being pack alpha, he'd had to deal with Minghao's premature heat, on top of his usual work at the office. He had been halfway through a document which he would have to get back to eventually. Jeonghan carded his fingers through his hair while Jisoo snuggled to his broad chest to take a catnap. Soon, Seungcheol fell asleep too, tucked between his two mates.

Seungcheol woke to an empty bed and the smell of cooking. He padded silently to the kitchen, where Jisoo and Jeonghan were kissing lightly, a spatula in Jisoo's hand and a knife in Jeonghan's. Seungcheol sighed, crossing the kitchen in large strides to remove the knife, placing it on the table. He turned to find his arms full of clingy omega. He ducked the spatula, pressing kisses to each of them alternately. "Jagiya, why didn't you sleep more," Jeonghan whined. "I was having fun with Jisoo."

"Without me?" Seungcheol growled playfully as Jeonghan smirked a little. Jisoo flushed red, then turned to his burning pancakes instead. "Hannie, the food's burning. Go be a good omega like Jisoo-yah." Seungcheol teased. Jeonghan swatted him playfully in return, turning to his chicken. Seungcheol padded over to Jisoo, sliding his arms around his omega's waist. Jisoo rapidly plated pancakes and - "Jisoo, why are there 3 different pans for the pancakes?"

Seungcheol felt the vibration of Jisoo's back against his chest as the omega giggled. "Cos Hannie only has the ability to control one pan at a time and we have four gas hobs, so why not?" Jisoo slid out of reach when Jeonghan reached for him.

“Sike!” Jisoo exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows at Jeonghan.

“NOOOOO,” Jeonghan whined, looking at Seungcheol pleadingly. Said man shook his head, beginning the hunt for maple syrup instead.

“HA!” Seungcheol shook his head as Jisoo continued to tease Jeonghan (who was way too easy to tease, anyhow), yelping triumphantly when the syrup was found wedged behind their cereal.

Except it was stuck.

And of course, because it was Seungcheol, when he yanked, syrup exploded from the bottle and showered the three of them in sticky (expensive) goodness.

The argument stopped there.


End file.
